Destination Enfer
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Xover Harry Potter-La Fille des Enfers*Jigoku Shôjo*. Sirius veut se venger de Severus, il prend alors contact avec la Fille des Enfers. SBRL implicite. Vous pouvez lire même si vous ne connaissez pas lFdE - résumé de lFdE avant l'histoire


_**Personnages principaux : **__Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Ai Enma_

_**Genre : **__Drama_

_**Rating : **__T_

_**Note de l'auteure : **__Mon premier cross-over ! Harry Potter ( comme toujours ^^ ) et La Fille des Enfers ( Jigoku Shôjo, en version originale ). _

_Si vous ne connaissez pas, La Fille des Enfers est un anime japonais dont voilà le résumé ( celui du site : lafilledesenfers. com ) :_

_"Une légende urbaine raconte qu'il existe un mystérieux site internes, le Courrier des Enfers, sur lequel il est possible d'inscrire le nom d'une personne à envoyer dans l'autre monde. Si la requête est acceptée, la Fille des Enfers vient chercher le damné et l'entraîne au royaume des morts. Mais le prix à payer est lourd : à la fin de sa vie, le commanditaire rejoint sa victime et subit en sa compagnie les affres des tourments éternels…"_

_**Résumé de la fic : **__UA sans magie ( si ce n'est les pouvoirs de Ai et ses assistants ). Severus, qui est amoureux de Sirius, tue l'amant de celui-ci, Remus, mais n'est pas inquiété par la police. Sirius décide de venger son petit-ami défunt._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Sirius, qui rentrait du travail, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Visiblement, son petit-ami, Remus, n'était pas là, sans doute était-il encore à l'université où il suivait des cours de littérature. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche avant d'aller préparer le repas.

Quand il entra dans la salle d'eau, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut une forte odeur ferreuse, puis il remarqua une feuille dactylographiée scotchée sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Seule une phrase y était inscrite :

_Sans lui, tu n'as plus de raison de te refuser à moi._

Un très mauvais pressentiment gagna Sirius qui vit, seulement à cet instant, que le rideau de la douche était fermé. Tremblant, il s'en approcha pour le tirer d'un geste brusque.

Quand il vit ce qui se cachait derrière, il poussa un hurlement et recula précipitamment, percutant le lavabo avec son dos, avant de tomber au sol. Remus était affalé dans le bac à douche, baignant dans son sang qui commençait à coaguler autour de lui, ses yeux grand ouverts. Il avait été poignardé à mort.

Sirius continuait de hurler le nom de son petit-ami, incapable de s'arrêter.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était stoppé et restait assis les bras autour des genoux, prostré, se balançant d'avant en arrière, quand un homme entra dans la pièce. C'était un policer, arme au poing.

-Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?, questionna ce dernier. Je suis l'agent John Harris. Un voisin nous a alerté qu'il a entendu des cris venant de votre appartement. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le policier avec un regard vide de toute expression.

-Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ?

Pas de réponse.

-Écoutez, je vais appeler mes collègues de la brigade criminelle. Et vous devriez quitter cette pièce, ce n'est pas bon de rester ici, avec ce corps.

-Ce n'est pas un corps ! C'est mon petit-ami, protesta Sirius d'une voix blanche.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas rester là, vous n'en souffrirez que plus. Venez.

L'agent Harris aida Sirius à se lever et l'entraîna dans le salon où il le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Vingt minutes plus tard, le petit appartement grouillait d'enquêteurs qui cherchaient des indices pour découvrir l'identité du meurtrier de Remus.

-Monsieur Black, avez-vous une idée de ce que veut dire ce message ?, demanda une jeune inspectrice.

Elle parlait évidemment du mot collé sur le miroir.

-Severus ! C'est lui qui a fait ça !

-Severus ? Qui est-ce ?

-Severus Snape. Un homme qui dit m'aimer et qui a promis de faire tout son possible pour m'avoir.

-Nous l'interrogerons.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais que c'est lui !

-Malheureusement, les présomptions ne suffisent pas, il faut des preuves.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius était dans une chambre d'hôtel - des scellés avaient été posés sur la porte de son appartement. Il jetait toute sorte d'objets contre les murs, en proie à une crise de rage digne d'un dément. Severus avait été mis hors de cause du meurtre de Remus. Il avait déclaré avoir passer la journée avec son meilleur ami, Lucius Malfoy, fait confirmés par ledit Lucius. La police n'avait pas jugé bon de vérifier que Malfoy ne mentait pas. En effet, les enquêteurs avaient trop peur des retombées possibles, Lucius Malfoy était le fils unique d'un influent politicien, ayant des contacts jusqu'au 10, Downing Street _(1)._

Un mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _Vengeance… Vengeance… Vengeance…_

Remus lui manquait tellement. S'il en avait le courage, il se donnerait la mort dans l'instant afin de rejoindre son amour trop tôt partit, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, avant d'avoir détruit entièrement la chambre. Il s'assit alors devant son ordinateur portable et regarda les dizaines de photos de Remus que contenait son disque dur.

Il se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eue quelques mois auparavant avec des amis du couple. D'après la rumeur, il existerait un site Internet qui n'apparaîtrait qu'à minuit et permettrait de se venger d'une personne, le Courrier des Enfers.

Sur le moment, Sirius en avait rit, se moquant de ses amis trop candides pour croire à cette légende urbaine, mais aujourd'hui, il était prêt à tout pour punir le meurtrier de Remus. Il jeta un regard en direction de l'horloge - 00:17 - et vit qu'il était trop tard pour ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, il était à l'heure pour tenter d'accéder au mystérieux site, bien qu'il doutait de son existence. Aussi, fut-il surpris quand une page "error 404" laissa place à un formulaire lui demandant d'entrer le nom de la personne dont il voulait se venger. Nom qu'il inscrit sans hésiter.

Quelques minutes après avoir valider sa demande de vengeance, il se leva et remarqua une jeune adolescente qui l'observait. Elle n'était pas très grande, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses grands yeux rouges.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu m'as appelée. Mon nom est Ai Enma.

Elle lui tendit une petite poupée de paille, avec une ficelle rouge autour du cou.

-Prends-la, elle est pour toi. Si tu veux vraiment obtenir réparation, dénoue la ficelle. Une fois la ficelle dénouée, tu seras lié à moi par contrat. Alors, j'exaucerai ton souhait, j'enverrai ton ennemi en Enfer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Cette ordure mérite de finir en Enfer, répondit Sirius en attrapant la ficelle pour la défaire.

-Mais, tu dois savoir quelque chose.

Sirius suspendit son geste.

-Quand vengeance sera faite, tu auras une dette envers moi, une sorte de compensation. Deux tombes pour une malédiction. À ta mort, ton âme ira en Enfer, tu erreras, toujours, meurtri par mille souffrances, dans de profonds abîmes, sans jamais connaître le Paradis. À l'heure de ta mort, bien sûr. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider du reste.

Et sur ces mots, la Fille des Enfers disparut comme elle était apparue.

_En Enfer ?_, songea Sirius._ Ce qui veut dire que jamais je ne pourrais retrouver Remus, lui était trop bon pour passer l'éternité dans les fanges de l'Enfer._

L'homme passa les deux jours suivants, enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il punir Severus et devoir passer l'éternité loin de Remus, sans chance de se racheter ? Ou, au contraire, devait-il oublier son désir de vengeance et tout faire pour gagner le Paradis et retrouver son amour perdu ?

Plusieurs fois durant ces deux journées, il fut près de détacher la ficelle mais s'arrêtait juste au dernier moment, ayant trouvé un contre argument à son désir de vengeance.

Ce fut une rencontre fortuite avec Severus dans une rue qui décida Sirius à agir et à dénouer le fil rouge. En effet, le meurtrier de Remus l'avait abordé pour lui demandé de sortir avec lui un soir, lui disant que maintenant qu'il était libre, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour lui refuser un dîner. Sirius avait vu rouge et avait frappé l'autre homme, bien décidé à le tuer, mais deux hommes qui passaient près d'eux, l'avaient empêché de continuer à ruer Severus de coups.

Il était rentré, après avoir erré en ville pendant de longues heures, à l'hôtel en proie à une colère incommensurable. Il _fallait _qu'il se venge !

Il prit la poupée de paille et sans plus réfléchir, il tira sur la ficelle, libérant la malédiction.

____

À quelques kilomètres de l'hôtel, Severus était seul chez lui, songeant à la manière qu'il pourrait employer pour réussir à avoir Sirius quand il le vit apparaître juste devant lui.

-Sirius ?

-Oui, mon Severus, c'est moi.

Ledit Severus - qui était assis sur son canapé - se leva pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Embrasse-moi, Severus.

Alors que Snape se penchait vers les lèvres de Sirius, celui-ci prit l'apparence d'un squelette animé. Severus recula d'un bond immense et retomba sur le canapé. Le Sirius squelette s'approcha de l'homme.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça ? Et ainsi, c'est mieux ?

Il se transforma à nouveau, cette fois-ci, en Remus, couvert de sang.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, gémit Severus.

Et ce furent une douzaine de Remus qui lui répondirent d'une seule voix, caverneuse :

-Tu m'as tué. Le regrettes-tu ?

-Non ! Sans toi, Sirius est enfin libre de m'aimer…

Tous les Remus disparurent et laissèrent place à une femme et deux hommes, un jeune et un plus âgé - les assistants d'Ai Enma .

-Tu ne regrettes vraiment pas ?, demanda la femme.

-Jamais, je ne regretterai ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Vous avez entendu, Miss ?, dit le jeune homme.

C'est alors que Severus remarqua une étrange adolescente aux yeux rouges.

-Qu'est-ce que…

La jeune fille - Ai - prit la parole d'une voix monocorde.

-Pauvre âme égarée dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Tu fais le mal et tu méprises ton prochain? Ton âme est à jamais souillée par le crime. Veux-tu…goûter à la mort ?

Severus revint à lui, sans se rappeler s'être évanoui, allongé dans une barque. Il se redressa et vit que c'était la mystérieuse fille qui lui avait parlé peu avant, qui conduisait la petite embarcation.

-Où sommes-nous ? Où m'emmènes-tu sale gamine ?

Ai ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder devant elle, le regard fixe.

Des mains sortirent alors de l'eau, attrapant Severus de tous côtés.

-La vengeance est accomplie. Les Enfers t'attendent.

____

Sirius était debout dans la salle de bains, torse nu, se regardant dans le miroir. Une marque était apparue sur son sternum. Marque qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

-Te voilà vengé, Remus, murmura-t-il. Soit heureux parmi les anges. Et sache que même au milieu des flammes de l'Enfer, je penserai éternellement à toi.

* * *

_(1) Résidence du Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni._

_

* * *

_

_Voilà ! Z'en avez pensé quoi ? _

_Oui, j'ai ENCORE tué Remus, c'est pas bien…_

_Bref, me détestez pas pour ça, siou plait ^^_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
